inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Osuwari
is a running gag in the series in which Kagome Higurashi says a variation on the phrase "sit, boy" that ends in Inuyasha falling flat on his face. There are many times in which she abuses this power, such as when Inuyasha is annoying her, or she doesn't feel like talking to him. Kagome gained this power after Kaede placed a necklace on Inuyasha which gave Kagome control over him. Upon Kaede asking Kagome to say a word that may bond Inuyasha, she says "sit, boy", noticing Inuyasha's cute dog ears. While others have tried to command Inuyasha, they have failed, as Kagome is the only one who can control him as such. Being a half-demon, Inuyasha is unable to remove the necklace. This played a vital role in Inuyasha's development: keeping him from harming Kagome and eventually growing fond of her and wanting to protect her, and others as well. Examples *Kagome & co. are waiting for Inuyasha to end his conversation with Kikyō. Upon returning, Kagome becomes frustrated by his unwillingness to talk and repeatedly says "sit, boy!" while he continuously implants in the ground. *When Inuyasha is picking on Shippō, Kagome yells "Inuyasha, sit boy!", and he falls flat on his face. *Often when Inuyasha gets into fights with Kōga, Kagome makes him "sit", in order to break up the dispute and stop them from possibly killing each other. *Upset with Inuyasha, Kagome has decided to not talk to him. Inuyasha, determined to get a response, continues bothering her until she yells for him to "sit", which makes him plummet on his face. *Inuyasha and Kagome are going back and forth over whether or not Kagome is crying and she tells him to just 'shut up and sit'. *If Inuyasha is unknowingly being rude or saying something that might offend someone else, Kagome may tell him to sit. *Kagome accidentally utters "sit" in the middle of a conversation, but Inuyasha still "sits". **In the 3rd movie, Kagome accidentally says "sit" while claiming she doesn't often say it. *Inuyasha comes to Kagome's world while she is sleeping. In her dream she tell him to "sit", which also takes effect in real life. Videos Trivia *In InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass and InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler, Kagome uses the "sit, boy!" command in such a way that it saves his life－it pulls him to the ground before he is struck by a move that he couldn't have dodged otherwise. It is the first time that the spell is used to save his life. *In the Japanese version, there have been instances in which Kagome was able to activate the "sit!" command using the words "stupid" or "idiot". *In Inuyasha the Movie 2: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass, Kagome was able to apply her "sit" command to a group of dogs when she felt annoyed by their constant barking, in which they obeyed (albeit fearfully). *In Inuyasha the Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler, during the last scene of the movie after the credits, she purposely says "sit, boy" in an soft gentle tone, making it one of the few times when she didn't get angry or annoyed with him. *Despite the "sit" command being one of Inuyasha's biggest fears (since he usually stops at whatever he's doing, and looks at Kagome with a startled face), it rarely stops him from acting out in the future. *Counting the anime, Final Act, and all four movies, Kagome has said "sit" or "sit, boy" 148 times. *Inuyasha was shown to resist multiple "Sit" command in Episode 11 (while holding a boulder), until he finally collapsed. **Its possible the strength of the spell depends on Kagome's emotions. When punishing Inuyasha's for hurting Shippō, he merely hits the ground. However, in the first film, angry "sits" are enough to literally bury him. *Several characters have noted that Kagome is terrifying in those moment. Some are even shown cowering in fear. *"Sit, boy!" is usually and likely spoken in the English dub for lip synchronization purposes. When off-screen, she usually simply remarks "sit." *In the German translation of the manga, Kagome says, "Sitz!". However, in the German dub for synchronization purposes, Kagome says, "Mach Platz!", which literally means "Make room!". "Platz!" is a command for dogs to sit. *While the "Sit" command is often used in the anime, the manga hardly uses it (due to Inuyasha's rapid character development). *While the command itself was never used on Inuyasha while he's a human, Miroku once suggested to have Kagome utter "Sit" if Inuyasha runs off to assist him and Sango in fighting Kagura, in order to keep the enemy from discovering Inuyasha's weakness during the new moon (ultimately the plan was abandoned) **Also in that conversation, Kagome never gave any clarification on the matter. de:Osuwari! Category:InuYasha Category:Terms